Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arrival
by MCAlex976
Summary: <html><head></head>La historia cambia... un nuevo piloto llega... un mexicano en las filas de NERV... cómo cambiará el rumbo de todo? Pasen y lean! (CORRIGIENDO) Cap.8 UP! los primeros caps son cortos lean los nuevos, ya que son mas largos</html>
1. Ch 1:La llegada

Evangelion no es mío ojalá, el fanfiction es algo corto pero puedo poner más cuando se me es el primer episodio es algo corto así que para mejorar la historia dejen reviews!.

* * *

><p>Neon Genesis Evangelion :New Pilot Arrival<p>

Capitulo 1: la llegada.

Fue eliminado el quinto angel y en NERV todo iba normal mientras el comandante Ikari hablaba con alguien.

-Veo que por fín llegó piloto Zokinami-dijo Gendo.

-mucho gusto comandante- respondió el joven.

-espero que nos sea de ayuda-

-si, si, como sea-

-por cierto donde se quedará? -

-no lo se aun,por lo que se el tercer elegido esta viviendo con la jefe de operaciones –

-podríamos ponerlo en un departamento al lado del de la mayor Katsuragi-

-si,con tal de no quedarme en NERV-

-de acuerdo, será trasladado ahí, por cierto qué hay de la unidad 10?-

-la enviarán en unos días-

-está bien puede retirarse-

-si, ahí te ves Gendo-

Gendo no imaginó que el cuarto elegido tendría esa actitud por lo que no le gustaba, pero no le daba la gran importancia.

* * *

><p>Departamento de Misato<p>

Shinji regresaba de casa de Kensuke preguntándose que era lo que decían en NERV.

(Flashback)

-Así que uno más comandante-dijo Ritsuko.

-Así es doctora, llegará de México en unas horas más-dijo Gendo en su típica pose.

(Fin del flashback)

Antes de entrar al ascensor notó a otro joven entrando, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de color rojo, cabello negro lacio un poco largo pero no demasiado.

-que tal- dijo el joven.

-oh… que tal- respondió Shinji.

-vives aquí no es verdad?-

-si vivo con mi tutora-

-bien y como te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Shinji Ikari-

-el mio es Alex Zokinami mucho gusto!-dijo enérgicamente el joven.

-si igual-

-veo que eres tímido-dijo el joven observándolo.-si tienes ese problema te timidez, tirate desde la quebrada de Acapulco-

-de donde?- preguntó asustado Shinji.

-a si olvidaba que estaba en Japón-

Y el ascensor llegó al piso correspondiente Shinji notó que iba igual que Alex.

-me estás siguiendo?- preguntó Shinji.

-no ,tu me estas siguiendo?-

-no, yo vivo aquí-

-yo al parecer a lado de tu departamento-

-eres miembro de NERV?-

-si, el piloto del EVA unidad 10!- dijo alegre.

-yo también soy piloto-

-y cual es tu unidad?-

-es la unidad 01-

-ah, te refieres al dragón morado con verde que tiene un cuerno?-

-si pero no es un dragón-

-lo se es como un humano gigante sin cerebro con una armadura-

-si ,así es-

-el mío es de color azúl y rojo parecido al tuyo solo que con el pecho diferente y todo-

-También está la unidad 00-

-y quien es el piloto?-

-es mujer y se llama Rei Ayanami-

-si, creo que dijeron que derrotaste al quinto angel con su ayuda-

-si, si no fuera por ella no lo hubiera logrado-

-bien… voy a mi departamento-

-igual , adiós-

-hasta luego compadre-dijo Alex en mexicano.

* * *

><p>En NERV<p>

-El cuarto elegido ha llegado a Tokio-3-dijo Gendo.

-Y la unidad 02 será enviada en unos días con la segunda elegida-respondió Fuyutsuki.

-esperemos que SELEE no nos moleste por reunir a tantos pilotos EVA-

-si, ya mañana llegará la unidad 10-

Luego Gendo puso una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<p>

Bueno mi primer fic ojalá no sea aburrido debe ser de comedia pero implementaré mas humor dejen reviews para mejorarlo y algunos chistes para los personajes opinen plis y nos leemos!

MCAlex976 en linea


	2. Ch 2:Equipo 01 y 10 vs Jet Alone

Neon Genesis Evangelion : New Pilot Arrival Ch2

Evangelion no es mío y esta historia nació mientras veía Evangelion y comía tacos porfis disculpen si son cortos los capítulos es que no estoy bien inspirado gracias a mi maesto de artes y a la de español jeje bueno dejen reviews! Claro si quieren que la historia sea mas chingona jeje.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:el equipo 01-10 vs Jet Alone<p>

Alex por fin entraría a la escuela pero no conocía a nadie solo a Shinji y no tenía con quien juntarse así que iría con el en el receso, para su sorpresa en el salón que le asignaron estaba el tercer elegido con sus dos amigos (obvio ya saben quien) y como no tenía opción se acercó a ellos para hablar un poco.

-hola!-dijo Alex.

-oh… Zokinami, hola-dijo Shinji.

-quien eres chico nuevo?-preguntó Touji.

-otro piloto no es verdad?-habló Kensuke.

-si ,como saben?-

-como estamos en guerra los únicos chicos nuevos que llegan son pilotos de Evangelion pues…-

-pues si-

-otro piloto de esos robots!-exclamo Touji.

-no es precisamente un robot, por lo que se un EVA es como un ser humano gigante cubierto por una armadura como tiene gran composición parecida a la humana y en teoría esta vivo por esa razón el daño que sufre el EVA también lo sufre el piloto en el plano sensorial, y además es como un humano ya que en cierta forma es un clon del primer angel Adam y…-

-ESO ES CLASIFICADO!-dijo Shinji.

-oh si, lo olvidé jeje-

Shinji acerco a Alex para susurrarle algo.

-eso no se lo digas a nadie más, diste suficiente información para que sepan estos dos mucho de los EVAs-

-oops creo que les dije mucho-

-vaya, nunca imaginé eso de los EVAs-dijo Kensuke.

-si, igual no me gustan-dijo Touji.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó y el maestro entró al aula.<p>

-jóvenes tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor preséntate-

-Hola, mi nombre es Alex Zokinami y espero que nos llevemos bien!-dijo alegre.

-toma asiento por favor-

-hai!-

Como no tenía de donde elegir se sentó a lado de Shinji y la clase siguió igual que siempre.

* * *

><p>Faltaban algunas horas para acabar el día de clases cuando sonaron los teléfonos de los pilotos.<p>

-si, de acuerdo … allá vamos –

-un angel?-

-no al parecer otra cosa-

* * *

><p>Mientras Misato asustada no procesaba aún lo que acababa de pasar, un pie gigante entró en donde estaba ya que el arma experimental Jet Alone se salió de control.<p>

(flashback)

-y como pueden ver señores, el Jet Alone asegura un mayor tiempo de energía, sin necesidad de cables ya que su fuente de energía en nuclear...-

-si claro, nunca alcanzará a los EVAs-dijo Ritsuko para luego irse.

-vaya-dijo Misato.

Luego de un momento se comenzaron a escuchar pasos para que un pie entrara en la sala, Misato estaba atónita.

(fin del flashback)

-wow espero que lleguen rápido-

* * *

><p>El Jet Alone se salió de control y se dirigia rumbo a Tokio-3.<p>

-por qué va a Tokio-3?-

-va a explotar-

-explotar?-

-si, como funciona con energía nuclear, al perder el control asumió la acción de autodestruirse en Tokio-3-

-entonces haré que envíen a los EVAs para detenerlo-.

* * *

><p>Mientras en NERV los pilotos Shinji y Alex iban al puro estilo de los astronautas de Armageddon, caminando lentamente con sus plug suit puestos.<p>

-a este paso nunca llegaremos, aceleren!-dijo Alex y avanzaron más rápido.

Ya en sus correspondientes unidades estaban siendo llevados por aviones portaEVAs; el EVA 01 llevaba a Misato en la mano y la unidad 10 estaba mas adelante con gran distancia de ventaja.

-suelten EVA 01!-

La unidad 01 fue soltada del avión , al aterrizar comenzó a correr en dirección al Jet Alone y ya suficientementa cerca dieron la orden.

-suelten EVA10!-

Al soltarlo cayó frente al Jet Alone y junto con la unidad 01 lo detuvieron, la unidad 01 llevó a Misato hasta la cabina de combustible del Jet Alone (solo que no se cayó como en la serie, será por que hay un mexicano ahí XD), una vez dentro escribió las claves para desactivarlo.

-fé-

=ERROR=

-esperanza-

=ERROR=

-no funcionan las claves!, unidad 01 y 10 detenganlo manualmente hasta que se desactive!-

-hai!- dijeron los pilotos a la vez.

Los EVAs lo contuvieron y el robot al fin se apagó y hecho esto Shinji sacó a Misato de la cabina y una vez fuera y a salvo Shinji notó que la unidad 10 estaba dandole patadas a la entrepierna del Jet Alone.

-órale por perra!-dijo Alex en mexicano.

-qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Shinji.

-le doy su merecido-

-pero... ya está apagado-

-mmm... es igual-y le dió una última patada.

* * *

><p>En el colegio era hora del almuerzo y Alex quería entablar amistad (o al menos intentarlo) con la primera elegida.<p>

-hola,c-cual es tu nombre?-preguntó Alex tímidamente.

(Alex es algo tímido con las mujeres)

-Rei Ayanami-dijo con su voz seria y monocorde.

"vaya que debe ser misteriosa"pensó Alex.

-me preguntaba si podía acompañarte en el almuerzo-

-si lo ordena el comandante lo haré-

-pues... si lo ordenó-

"soy un mentiroso de %&#°!"se maldijo internamente.

-ok-

-eres el cuarto elegido cierto?-

-si y tu la primera elegida la inigualable e irreemplazable-

-si, pero soy reemplazable, si muero alguien tomará mi lugar-

-no creas eso ya que nadie podría igualar como eres, nadie puede tomar tu lugar ya que si mueres y alguien toma tu lugar no se sentirá lo mismo a cuando tu estabas, eres importante-

-crees que soy importante?-

-pues... yo te veo importante-

Rei dió una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Alex se estremeciera.

"es la segunda persona a la que le sonrio y no me pidió que lo hiciera"pensó Rei.

"se ve... bella cuando sonríe" pensó Alex.

* * *

><p>Mientras en una ubicación desconocida estaban los monolitos de SELEE y Gendo en medio.<p>

-la ventaja es que tenemos doble oportunidad-dijo Gendo.

-si, la unidad 10 nos lo permite ya que también esta hecha de Lilith-dijo un monolito.

-y con la primera elegida será igual de fácil-dijo Gendo.

-y por cierto la unidad 02 será enviada en una semana cierto?-preguntó otro monolito.

-así es-

-y en cuanto al cuarto elegido, veo que no es tan manipulable-

-lo se pero no nos estorba-

- más te vale Ikari-dicho esto los monolitos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<p>

Bueno mi segundo episodio del fic gracias lectores por leer y estaré mas agradecido si comentan el fic veo que esta completo alfin el segundo capitulo aquí de hecho querí poner a Asuka pero olvidé un detalle... el Jet Alone y pues quería que Alex conociera un poco a Rei, y siven que la actitud de lo0s personajes no es la misma es porque los adapté a la llegada del nuevo personaje y por cierto Aleksast gracias pero muchas gracias po ofrecerme tu ayuda, soy una libreta nueva abierta con una pluma a lado para recibir tus consejos y lean sus fics ya que son muy buenos Drama en Tokio-III casi me hace llorar, pero bueno por fin completo y actualizado el segundo capitulo y lo prometido se acerca la segunda elegida pero en el próximo capitulo será mas en la vida habitual de los personajes gracias por leer. Saludos a mis lectores y a Aleksast compatriota!esperen el próximo capítulo!

Nos leemos!

MCAlex976 en línea!


	3. Ch 3:Conociendo

Evangelion no es mío es propiedad de GAINAX y del maestro Hiddekai Anno el episodio 3 lean, comenten por favor.

* * *

><p>Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot arrival<p>

Capítulo 3: Conociendo.

* * *

><p>En NERV la unidad 10 y su piloto estaban en una prueba de simulación para pilotar mejor el EVA.<p>

-ya tienes memorizados todos los comandos y controles del EVA cierto Alex?-preguntó la doctora Akagi.

-si ya… pero cuáles eran los controles para la fuerza en los brazos?-

"que olvidadizo" pensó Ritsuko.

-los de en medio frente a ti-

-ok gracias-

-empecemos toma el arma y dispara al angel-

Frente a el a unos mil metros, apareció una imagen del tercer ángel.

-si-

"no dijeron a donde" pensó Alex y disparó a la entrepierna del ángel , lo que avergonzó a Ritsuko.

-por qué disparaste ahí- su voz se oía avergonzada.

-mm?... a dónde-

-pues… ahí!-

-oh… es que no dijeron a donde disparar y di a donde se me ocurrió-

-de acuerdo… ves la esfera roja en su pecho?-

-si-

-es su núcleo, dispara al núcleo y morirá mas rápido-

-hai!-

Pero igual disparó a la entrepierna del ángel.

-Alex!-

-perdón- dijo riéndose.

Luego puso rostro serio y comenzó a disparar al ángel en el núcleo como todo un sniper experto (sniper: francotirador), salían ángeles uno tras otro y sus disparos eran perfectos cada vez salían más rápido y disparaba con gran experiencia dejando a la doctora Akagi impresionada.

-dónde aprendiste a tirar así-

-en México hace unos años hubo una horrible crisis y tuve que aprender a tirar, era defenderme o que me mataran los zicarios-

-zicarios?-

-si, pero esa es otra historia-

- de acuerdo-

* * *

><p>Terminadas las pruebas y las clases en el colegio Shinji y Alex estaban en otro lugar haciendo algo.<p>

-vamos Shinji! Si lo haces serás un hombre y podrás superar todos los retos que te ponga la vida-dijo Alex seriamente.

-no estoy seguro de hacerlo- respondió Shinji en tono nervioso.

-se que puedes hacerlo y recuerda, no debes huir-

Era ahora o nunca, eran Shinji y la gran prueba de fuego que tenía en frente, el jalapeño lo hacía dudar, desesperarse y frustrarse, pero no debía huir, respiraba mientras tomaba valor y valientemente le dio una mordida al jalapeño (el jalapeño es de una huerta personal de Alex).

-bien Shinji, ahora mastica-

Shinji asintió y lentamente comenzó a masticarlo luego sintió algo y aceleró el ritmo y tragó, pero hubo consecuencias.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Shinji por el efecto del picante.

De forma veloz tomó la jarra de agua y la tomó en segundos y suspiró aliviado, pero al mirar aún le quedaba otro pedazo.

-te falta ese-

-mierda-

Y esta vez fue peor el resultado del picante ya que como es con los chiles si masticas la semilla pica mas, Shinji sin saberlo las masticó y el resultado fue desastroso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó más fuerte tomando la jarra recién llenada dando fin a la prueba.

-pasaste la prueba!- dijo alegre Alex.

-y… ahora qué?-

-deberás abrazar mi cactus-

-QUE!?-

-es broma-dijo Alex riendo.

-es peor que pilotar el EVA-

- y así te pusiste con un jalapeño, no quiero verte con un piquín jajaja!-tomó un jalapeño y lo comió sin nada.

-no es divertido-

-ok ok no-

* * *

><p>Después al día siguiente en el colegio Alex iba saliendo de su aula cuando…<p>

-Zokinami-

-oh? Ah Rei hola-

-recuerda que debes acompañarme por orden del comandante-

-aaa si, ya recuerdo-"lo había olvidado, otra vez, soy un mentiroso de %&#°!" pensó maldiciéndose de nuevo.

-pues vamos-

Por alguna razón Rei quería estar acompañada por Alex pero ni ella sabía porque.

-parece que tu amigo se esta ligando a Ayanami-dijo Touji en voz picarona.

-debe estar hablando con ella para conocerla nadamas-respondió Shinji

Volviendo a Alex y Rei

-no se… pero tu cabello me recuerda al cielo-

-qué dices?-

-Tu cabello azúl-

-así es mi color tiene algo de malo?-

-no, es que se ve bonito porque me recuerda al cielo-

-entiendo-dijo Rei con un leve sonrojo.-

-sigue pensando que eres reemplazable?-

-pues Ikari y tu dijeron que no lo soy-

-no, no eres reemplazable, eres importante, lo que haces es importante… y bueno… eres importante para mí-

"vaya, ni sé de donde salió" pensó Alex.

-soy importante para ti?-

"ok aquí vamos"-si, lo eres, y muy importante-.

Rei volteó mientras se sonrojaba pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

"soy importante para el, y parece que el me aprecia, por que dijo que mi cabello es bonito… qué es este sentimiento?, es… amistad? , le preguntaré" pensó Rei.

-Zokinami… eres mi amigo?-

"orale creo que era eso lo que sentía… amistad?" pensó Alex.

-…si-

-pues, nunca tuve amigos… y… gracias-"el es mi amigo, eso creo sentir por el, y yo soy su amiga, podrá confiar en mi?"

* * *

><p>Al terminar el colegio Alex y Shinji regresaron a sus departamentos y Alex veía la tele mientras pensaba en lo de Rei.<p>

TV:con el nuevo cuchillo corto cortante cortador podrá cortar materiales y alimentos duros como cocos, sandías, huesos y hasta otros cuchillos…

-que cosas pasan en la televisión-

Pasaron tres días y Rei iba cambiando por el hecho de tener un amigo quien la ayudaba a cambiar, ya nio era tan silenciosa, inexpresiva, sonreía más aunque solo a unos pocos pero su comportamiento fue más abierto hacia los demás y ese era un gran paso.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<p>

El tercer capitulo no tiene un buen nombre que digamos pero es un avance gracia a Aleksast por darme un consejo de como hacer que poco a poco Alex se lleve con Rei y si no me equivoco en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Asuka eso espero, pero se como hacer su relación con Alex así que ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Saludos! dejen tacos, digo dejen reviews!

Nos leemos!

MCAlex976 en línea!


	4. Ch 4:La segunda llegada

Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arrival

Evangelion no es mío blab la bla y para este capítulo tuve que ver el episodio 8 de Evangelion así que habrán parentescos jeje dejen reviews!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: La segunda llegada.<p>

-si, ya hice los arrerglos con el comité respecto a eso-decía Gendo por teléfono -la carga salió ayer del puerto de Alemania, en este momento viaja por el Pacífico-

* * *

><p>En un helicóptro de las fuerzas armadas de Japón los dos pilotos, sus amigos y la jefe de operaciones de NERV estaban esperando un valioso cargamento proveniente de Alemania.<p>

-entonces, la unidad 02 viene en esos barcos?-preguntó Alex apuntando a los buques de guerra.

-esto es increíble es la flota "Sobre el Arcoíris "-dijo Kensuke emocionado.

-solo son unas latas flotantes, no es para tanto-dijo Touji.

-es muy grande-dijo Shinji.

-es increíble que esa reliquia aún pueda flotar- dijo Alex.

-eso no es extraño es un modelo antiguo anterior al segundo impacto, de muy buen material-dijo Kensuke.

Dentro de uno de los buques el capitán veía los helicópteros con unos binoculares.

-rayos! No puedo creerlo, trajo los cables para su juguete-dijo enojado – que presumida-.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de los buques una bella pelirroja con un llamativo vestido amarillo observaba también los helicópteros supervisando que su carga llegara en perfecto estado.<p>

Mientras Kensuke estaba con su cámara grabando todo lo que había en el barco impresionado por todo el arsenal militar al que estaba presente y Touji perseguía su gorra que había volado el viento.

-no! Mi gorra detenla por favor!-gritó Touji preocupado por su gorra.

Los pilotos una vez abajo recorrieron tranquilamente el lugar al bajar del helicóptero, Shinji se estiraba, Alex bostezaba y Misato se sobaba la cabeza, la gorra de Touji seguía volando con un adolescente desesperado detrás de ella.

-maldición! Hey es mi gorra especial por favor hagan algo!-

La gorra fue pisada por un pie de zapato rojo.

-alo, alo Misato cómo has estado?-preguntó la chica.

-muy bien ah!, y mira como has crecido!-dijo Misato.

-si, y mi figura también ha mejorado-dijo presumiendo.

Mientras Touji forcejeaba por sacar su gorra.

-amigos permítanme presentarles a la piloto de la unidad 02, la segunda elegida Asuka Langley Soryu-dijo Misato.

Luego una ráfaga de viento levantó el vestido de la chica dándole a Touji una gran vista, haciendo que este reciba una fuerte bofetada junto a otros tres chicos.

-por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Touji agarrando su mejilla adolorida con la marca de la mano de Asuka.

-el precio del espectáculo es una verdadera ganga-

-fue demasiado, pero está bien, aquí esta tu cambio!-dicho esto se bajó los pantalones mostrando su orgullo a la alemana provocando que esta se enfade mas pegando un grito y este recibiendo otra poderosa bofetada.

-bien y el famoso tercer elegido, no me digas que-

-no, no es el-

-entonces el-dijo Asuka apuntando a Alex.

-no me mires ami yo soy el cuarto elegido-

-no tampoco es el-dijo señalando a Shinji.

-mmm, parece algo torpe-dijo al observar a Shinji.

-que buenos modales-dijo Alex.

-y tu, un idiota-

-oyeme grosera a quien le dices idiota?!-

-pues estos tres son imbéciles y tu el idiota-

-perra majadera-dijo en mexicano.

Y el ángel llegó bla bla bla combatieron Shinji y Asuka contra el, Kaji escapó bla bla bla y mataron al ángel bla bla bla fin de la batalla.

* * *

><p>En otro día normal en el colegio y Shinji, Alex, Kensuke y Touji hablaban sobre Asuka.<p>

-suerte que solo convivirán con ella en el trabajo-dijo Touji.

-si… esperen!-dijo Alex.

-que?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-

-qué es?-preguntaron a la vez de nuevo.

Y en ese momento una pelirroja estaba entrando al salón caminando orgullosamente y al ponerse frente a la clase comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

-oh-oh-dijeron a la vez los cuatro.

* * *

><p>Hola! Soy Alex, vaya que tenderemos problemas con esta alemana, pero que? Otro angel? Bueno no haré spoilers nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arrival Problemas al 2x1!<p>

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<p>

Bueno como vieron el anuncio de el siguiente capitulo lo hizo Alex y como soy un poco torpe para narrar sucesos temporales complejos se me dificulta esto y disculpen por saltar partes en el capitulo pero no tenía otra idea, pero tengo gran ayuda de Aleksast! Y mi creatividad, la comida y los a Taq por el consejo de poner nuevos personajes opinen quieren a Mana Kirishima o Mari Makinami, si tienen un nuevo personaje mandenlo, con su nombre y su caracter veré yo como implementerlo en la por leer!

Nos leemos!


	5. Ch 5:Problemas al 2x1

Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arrival

Capítulo 5: Problemas al 2x1.

* * *

><p>El capítulo 5 por fín fiuuu.<p>

* * *

><p>Un ángel apareció en Tokio-3, era humanoide, sin cabeza y en el pecho tenía una máscara parecida al ying y el yang , para combatirlo enviaron a los EVAs, la unidad 01, 02 y 10 estaban en la superficie a punto de empezar su misión.<p>

-tres contra uno, no es una pelea justa, no es mi estilo-dijo Asuka presumiendo.

-aun así no sabemos que es capaz de hacer-dijo Alex.

-déjenmelo a mí-dijo orgullosa Asuka y se lanzó contra el ángel, saltó y con su lanza lo partió a la mitad.-ven, así es como se hace-dijo orgullosa una vez más.

-sí, lo tengo anotado-dijo Alex sarcásticamente.

Asuka dio un gruñido y miró al ángel recién vencido sin poder creer que fuera tan débil, pero las dos mitades se regeneraron formando a dos ángeles más, uno naranja y el otro plateado.

-oh no-dijo Shinji.

* * *

><p>-qué vergüenza-dijo Fuyutsuki mirando las diapositivas de la misión mostrando a las unidades 01 y 02 con medio cuerpo bajo tierra y otra con la cara de Alex pasmado por la situación.<p>

-tu EVA se ve ridículo-dijo Asuka a Shinji.

-el tuyo tampoco se ve muy bonito-respondió Shinji.

-y aquí vamos-suspiró Alex.

-no habría pasado esto si la unidad 10 hubiera ayudado en algo-regañó Asuka.

-no me culpes, hubiera pasado lo mismo que con sus EVAs-dijo Alex.

-si pero yo no me quedé parada esperando-

-ya basta!-dijo Fuyutsuki irritado- se hará un plan para derrotarlo y ustedes obedecerán entendido?!-

-hai!-

* * *

><p>En otro día del colegio durante el almuerzo.<p>

-sí, vaya que es un demonio-dijo Touji.

-pero un demonio que vende-contestó Kensuke mostrando un fajo de dinero.

-de dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó Shinji.

-tomé fotos de Asuka, lástima que no muestran las fotos como es en verdad-

-concuerdo-dijo Alex.

-hola, puedo unirme?-preguntó Rei casi en su tono de voz.

-si claro!-dijo Alex alegre.

-wow, desde cuándo Ayanami quiere socializar?-preguntó Touji.

-desde que soy amiga de Zokinami-kun-respondió Rei.

-y desde cuándo son amigos?-preguntó Shinji.

-desde hace unos días- dijo Alex.

-bueno los dejamos solos para que "platiquen"-dijo Kensuke y se fueron.

-ok, bueno… Rei , cómo te ha ido?-

-bien, y a tí Zokinami-kun?-

-bien, y puedes llamarme Alex-dijo tímidamente.

-entiendo, Alex-

-gracias Ayanami, digo Rei-contestó- y por cierto, tienes, algo que hacer esta tarde?-

-no, por qué?-

-pues quería saber, si tú, querías ir a mi departamento en la tarde-

-para, qué?-

-pues-dijo jugando con sus dedos- para estudiar-

"me invitó a su departamento, eso es, una cita?" pensó Rei.

-es una cita?- preguntó la peliazul.

"wow, la invité a una cita?" pensó Alex.

-mmm… si-dijo Alex tímido.

-está bien, iré-

-gracias, sabes dónde vivo?-

-no-

-pues, te puedo llevar-

-eso sería aceptable-

-bien, entonces terminando las clases nos vamos?-

-…si-dijo Rei dando una pequeña sonrisa, Alex también sonrió.

* * *

><p>Terminaron las clases del día, los alumnos salieron temprano y Rei estaba leyendo un libro cuando una sombra la tapó, ella se movió y la sombra se posó sobre ella otra vez, luego volteó para ver lo que le tapaba su lectura y se encontró con una pelirroja que la observaba a punto de decir algo.<p>

-hola! soy Asuka Langley Soryu, seamos amigas!-dijo alegre la alemana.

-por qué debería hacerlo?-

-porque sería conveniente-

-hola Rei lista para irnos-llegó Alexalegre, luego vió a Asuka- y, tu qué?-

-no ves? me hago amiga de la primera elegida, y bien?-

-me tengo que ir, voy al departamento de Zokinami-kun-

-que, acaso son novios o algo así?-

-no, pero qué dices-dijo Alex sonrojándose, Rei también se sonrojó.

-bueno, ya me voy-dijo Asuka y se fue.

Rei y Alex caminaban por las calles de Tokio-3 rumbo al departamento donde sería su "cita" para estudiar cuando un asaltante tomó a Rei por el cuello.

-quiero todo lo que tengan!-dijo el ladrón.

-te daré esto!-dijo Alex y le dio una patada en la cara, pero no soltaba a Rei.

-suficiente!-dijo el ladrón y sacó un cuchillo, Alex volvió a patearlo, pero no en la cara, pateó su cuchillo mandándolo lejos, una vez sin su arma le dio varios golpes en el rostro haciendo que suelte a Rei y para terminar le da un codazo dejándolo en el suelo.

-nunca, te acerques de nuevo a ella, entendido?-dijo Alex con notable enojo.

-s-s-s-si-dijo el ladrón con miedo.

-Rei, estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-si Zoki… Alex, gracias-contestó Rei y sonrió.

-me alegro que estés bien-dijo aliviado sonriendo-bueno, hay que estudiar, no?-

-si-

* * *

><p>Arreglado ese problema siguieron en paz por su camino hasta que por fin llegaron, una vez ahí comenzaron a repasar sus libros, se hacían preguntas para ver que aprendían y terminó con una ligera cena hecha por Alex.<p>

-quieres comida mexicana o japonesa?-

-nunca he probado la mexicana, esa está bien-

-salen unos tamales!-dijo en mexicano. "cómo derrotaremos al ángel?" pensó Alex.

* * *

><p>-un ataque coordinado y preciso a las dos partes –dijo Misato poniendo su tarro de cerveza sobre el escritorio.<p>

-y cómo haremos eso?-preguntó Shinji.

-un plan de coordinación dirigido por música-

-y cuánto tiempo tenemos para practicar?-preguntó Asuka.

-seis días-

-seis días es poco tiempo-dijo Asuka.

-pero esos seis días no tendrán clases-

-suena interesante-

-de acuerdo-dijo Shinji.

Alex había dejado a Rei a su departamento y por ocurrencia fue al de Misato para matar tiempo.

-hola Shinji, ya dejé a Rei a su departamento-dijo Alex.

-con que ya dejaste a tu novia a su casa?-preguntó Asuka.

-no es mi novia!-dijo un sonrojado Alex - y tú qué haces aquí?!-

-desde hoy viviré aquí-

-Shinji no sé si felicitarte o darte mis condolencias-

-que!?-gritó Asuka.

-no nada, y Misato, ya planearon algo para derrotar al ángel?-preguntó Alex.

-si tienen que practicar una coreografía para vencerlo-

-algo como el nado sincronizado cierto?-

-sí pero con los EVAs-

-ok, me voy a dormir, nos vemos Shinji, señorita Misato y… Asuka-

-adiós Alex-dijo Shinji.

-buenas noches Alex- dijo Misato.

-dónde vives?-preguntó Asuka.

-aquí a lado- contestó Alex.

-tu solo?-

-sí, pero no acepto huéspedes, es mi fortaleza de la soledad-y se fue.

-es un tonto-

-a mí me agrada-dijo Shinji.

-cállate baka!-dijo Asuka.

* * *

><p>Tres días después Alex oyó unos gritos en el departamento de a lado, fue a ver que era y encontró a sus amigos, a Hikari y a Rei junto a Misato, Hikari estaba asustada igual que Touji y Kensuke, luego notó algo más, Shinji y Asuka estaban vistiendo igual, sobre unos tapetes de baile moviéndose tratando de coordinar.<p>

-tres días y aún no pueden hacerlo bien? Vaya que son lentos-dijo Alex.

-eh? Alex qué haces aquí?- preguntaron a la vez.

-wow, veo porque Hikari gritó- dijo Alex asustándose.

-no lo tomes a mal, es parte de la práctica, debemos vestir igual, comer juntos y vivir juntos-dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

-ya cállense, me asustan-dijo Alex entrando en pánico.

-bueno, es imposible coordinar con el-se quejó Asuka.

-Rei-dijo Misato.

-si-

-inténtalo-

-hai!-

-tu puedes Rei-dijo Alex.

-gracias-dijo Rei y sonrió.

Entonces empezaron a moverse con una sincronización excelente.

-está decidido, Rei peleará por Asuka-dijo Misato.

-qué!? No me pueden hacer esto!-gritó Asuka y se fue.

-Asuka espera!-dijo Hikari- Shinji, es tu culpa, ve con ella-

-no, iré yo-dijo Alex serio.

-en serio?-preguntó la amiga de la pelirroja.

-tú sabes que decirle?-dijo serio de nuevo.

-de acuerdo, pero se gentil-dijo resignada.

* * *

><p>En un parque estaba Asuka sollozando cuando llegó Alex.<p>

-Asuka-

-qué quieres!?-

-decirte algo-

-vete!-dijo enojada.

-mira, no debes rendirte, tienes un gran deber que cumplir, eres la mejor no?-

-si-dijo recuperando su carácter orgulloso-

-si eres la mejor porqué te rendiste tan fácilmente? Si lo eres en verdad no tienes por que huir de tus problemas, tienes que hacerles frente, el destino del mundo está en tus manos, tú puedes, solo necesitas valor, o quieres que tenga otra imagen de la gran Asuka Langley Soryu?-

-no! Yo puedo! Y lo haré!-

-esa es la actitud!-dijo Alex alegre.

-porqué me ayudas?-

-porque tengo fe en que lo lograrás -

-gracias Zokinami, les mostraré quien es Asuka Langley Soryu!-dijo orgullosa y caminó a paso firme a su apartamento.

-ok, de vuelta a casa, mmm, tengo antojo de chilaquiles-dijo hambriento.

Asuka llegó decidida a cumplir con la misión y los tres días restantes logró coordinar con Shinji dejando impresionada a Misato.

* * *

><p>Ya era el día de la misión y como refuerzo estaba la unidad 10 en la superficie a distancia del ángel.<p>

-despeguen!-dijo Misato, comenzó la música y las catapultas sacaron a los EVAs.

Ambas unidades salieron, dieron un gran salto para sacar sus lanzas electromagnéticas, que partieron al ángel en dos otra vez, al regenerarse, tomaron armas de fuego y empezaron a disparar, los ángeles dispararon un rayo de sus ojos mientras que los EVAs los esquivaban dando volteretas al mismo tiempo, para pisar un botón que elevaba una barrera metálica, portegiendo a los EVAs, continuaron disparando, las fuerzas armadas de Japón lanzaron misiles a ambos ángeles, los EVAs le dieron un golpe con el puño a cada uno, dieron una vuelta y lo patearon haciendo que se uniera de nuevo en uno, las unidades 01 y 02 brincaron muy alto, dando vueltas para terminar con una potente patada en su núcleo, destruyéndolo, quedando ambas unidades dentro del cráter de la explosión.

-fue muy fácil-dijeron Shinji y Asuka la vez.

-perturbador-fue lo que dijo Alex asustándose.

-lo lograron! Dijo Misato.

-perfecto-dijo orgulloso Fuyutsuki.

-ahora qué?- preguntó Alex.

-ahora que el baka se quite de encima de mi preciosa unidad!-

-quién está sobre quién!?-dijo Shinji.

-wow, nos avergonzarán otra vez callense!-dijo Alex.

-está bien-dijeron igual.

-aaaaaaaaay! Y dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo!-

-jajajajaja!-rieron los pilotos.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<p>

Bueno, espero que les sea de su gusto el capitulo, como ven es el más largo que he hecho, gracias a LEEC por tu opinión, será escuchada,a Aleksast por el apoyo, y a erendir, espero lo del OVA con ansias! es por fín el quinto de hecho en cuanto a Alex digamos que su relación con Rei cree que es amistad ya que ni Rei ni Alex saben lo que sienten mutuamente, por eso queda bien su situación Shinji dentro de unos episodios mas tendrá a Asuka, no se su comentario y creo que mejor pondré a Mana y a Mari para darle más sabor a la historia, en cuanto a la psicología de los personajes, digamos que tienen la del Rebuild, por eso el Shinji valiente en ese sentido y Rei enamorándose (aunque no lo sabe) y la aparición de Mari, si no saben quien es Mana Kirishima, hace aparición en "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden" saludos!

Nos leemos!


	6. Ch 6:Cuestión ardiente

Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arival

* * *

><p>Ch 6: Cuestión ardiente<p>

* * *

><p>EVA no es mío y diculpen si tarde en actualizar.<p>

* * *

><p>Rei estaba recostada en su cama recordando lo que pasó en su "cita" con Alex.<p>

(flashback)

-bueno, a cocinar!-dijo Alex mientras empezaba a preparar su comida.

Mientras, Rei repasaba su libro, Alex en la cocina, todo se veía en paz.

-correo!-gritó el cartero.

-ábrele Rei, por favor-pidió Alex.

-si-contestó Rei y caminó hasta la puerta.

-aquí está el correo señorita-dijo el cartero dejando las cartas en la mano de Rei.

-de acuerdo-

-que tenga buenas noches con su novio-dijo el cartero y se fue, dejando a Rei sonrojada.

"novio, no, solo es mi amigo, dijo que abriera las cartas, no?" pensó Rei para luego leer las cartas.

-cuenta, dinero, anuncios, suscripción al periódico, una carta de Morgan Freeman, para mi Alex adorado?-dijo Rei en voz baja mirando la carta para luego abrirla.

"Alex, te escribo en japonés para asegurarme de que haz aprendido, ojalá no se te hayan olvidado las recetas de tu abuela, espero verte pronto, te quiero mucho."

-listo! la comida está lista-dijo Alex terminando de cocinar para luego ir con Rei-mm? Rei aún tienes las cartas-

-quién es ella?-preguntó Rei seria.

-wow, espera quién?-

-la que escribió esta carta- dijo Rei mostrando la carta.

-déjame ver... si, todo bien... las recetas... te quiero mucho-

-de quién es?-

-oh, esta parte está doblada-dijo desdoblándola.-atentamente, tu madre... Rei, es carta de mi mamá... un minuto, estas celosa?-dijo Alex.

-qué?-preguntó Rei sonrojándose.

-estabas celosa por la carta?-

-no!, tu comida se enfría-dijo Rei desviando el tema.

-es verdad, vamos a comer-dijo Alex hambriento.

"sentí... celos?" pensó Rei.

Alex leyó el resto de las cartas, mientras Rei iba al baño antes de comer y luego mientras comían.

-está rico-dijo Rei.

-si!-dijo Alex sonriendo-receta de mi abuela-dijo con orgullo.

-pues, es tan rica como la de Ikari-

-Shinji también cocina?-perguntó entusiasmado.

-si-

-bien, lo retaré un día para saber quien cocina mejor-dijo Alex igual que como Gokú diría.

-pelearán?-

-no, nada de eso, solo quiero saber quien cocina mejor-

-pues, me gustaría ver eso-

-lo verás-

"espero que sea pronto" pensó Rei y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar Rei se lavó y comenzó a prepararse para irse.

-ya te vas?-preguntó Alex.

-si, ya es tarde-

-sabes cómo regresar?-

"cierto, no se como" pensó Rei.-no-

-pues, te llevo si quieres-ofreció Alex.

-de acuerdo-

Entonces salieron rumbo al departamento de Rei, caminado bajo las estrellas por las calles de Tokio-3, una vez que llegaron Alex vió algo en el edificio donde vive Rei, estaba sucio, viejo, con grietas, inadecuado para que ella viva ahí.

-vives aquí?, no te equivocaste?-preguntó Alex.

-si, tiene algo de malo?-

-se ve, inseguro-

-se me asignó vivir aquí-

-entonces... pediré al comandante que te cambie-

-de acuerdo, pero no te preocupes-dijo Rei.

-pero, es malo que tu vivas en un lugar como este, se puede derrumbar-dijo Alex preocupado.-bueno, nos vemos en el colegio, adiós Rei-y le dió un beso en la mejilla como todo mexicano se despide.

-adiós Alex-dijo Rei sonrojándose y tocándose la mejilla.

Terminado todo, Alex se fue y Rei entró a su departamento, se cambió, se duchó y se durmió.

(fin del flashback)

-me agradas, Alex-dijo Rei en voz baja para luego dormir.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el departamento Katsuragi-Ikari-Langley, una pelirroja estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de escuchar hace apenas unos segundos, Misato dijo que se canceló su viaje a Okinawa.<p>

-quién ordenó semejante idiotez?!-preguntó Asuka enojada.

-su servidora por supuesto-dijo una tranquila Misato.

-es una mala, muy mala idea!... no dirás nada al respecto baka?-

-ya me lo esperaba- contestó Shinji.

Asuka gruñó para luego decir-y por qué no iremos?-

-porque un ángel puede atacar y los pilotos EVAs deben estar disponibles-

-bueno, como no iremos, voy con Alex-dijo Shinji.

-de acuerdo-dijo Misato.

Shinji salió del departamento para luego ir al de Alex, una vez que llegó tocó la puerta.

-Alex estás en casa?-

-si!... ya voy-dijo Alex-oh Shinji, qué te trae por aquí?-

-quiero hablar contigo un momento-

-bueno pasa-

Shinji entró y Alex le ofreció que se sentara señalando al sillón, Shinji asintió y se sentó luego Alex fué con el.

-bien, de qué me querías hablar?-preguntó Alex.

-es... dificil de decirlo... creo que... me gusta Asuka-

-espera-dijo Alex, luego se limpió los oídos y preguntó-lo puedes repetir?-

-me gusta Asuka-

Alex quedó con la boca abierta-ok, a cada quien sus gustos-dijo en voz baja.

-podrías ayudarme?-

-mmm, si-

-gracias, por cierto, de dónde sacaste el jalapeño?-

-qué cosa?-

-el jalapeño del otro día-

-ah, es de mi huerta personal-

-bien empezamos mañana?-

-no-

-por qué?-

-tengo el presentimiento de que mañana va a pasar algo malo-

* * *

><p>En la base de NERV al día siguiente, trataban de identificar el extraño objeto que había aparecido dentro de uno de los volcanes de Japón, (es que no me se el nombre del volcán) la jefa de operaciones estaba en un helicóptero investigando de cerca con una sonda.<p>

-aún no hay visibilidad!-dijo Hyuga.

-ok, mil metros!-ordenó Misato y la sonda bajó más dentro del volcán.

-no hay imagen!-dijeron desde el centro de mando.

-mil doscientos metros!-ordenó de nuevo y bajó aún más la sonda.

-objeto detectado! la sonda alcanzó su límite!-dicho esto la sonda se rompió por la presión.

-patrón azul confirmado, es un ángel-dijo Makoto.

-muestren la imagen-dijo el comandante Ikari.

Al mostrar la imagen apareció un embrión dentro de la lava, era como una crisálida, entonces, Gendo yuvo una idea.

-imposible!-dijo un monolito de SELEE.

-es posible señores- insistió el comandante.

-no podemos permitirle capturar a un angel-dijo SELEE 02.

-está en estado embrionario aún, será mas fácil-

-ya olvidó lo que pasó hace quince años?-preguntó SELEE 05.

-no pero existe la posibilidad de que la operación tenga éxito-

-está bien, pero se atndrá a las consecuencias-dijo SELEE 07.

-de acuerdo, junta terminada-dijo Gendo y los monolitos desaparecieron.

-de verdad cree que se logre la operación?-preguntó Fuyutsuki, quien estaba a lado de Gendo.

-así es-dijo Gendo maléficamente.

* * *

><p>En una base cerca del volcán, estaban preparándose para la operación, que consistía en capturar al ángel vivo en su estado embrionario antes de que se desarrolle, enviando un EVA para capturarlo.<p>

-necesitamos un voluntario para entrar al volcán-dijo la doctora Akagi.

-yo lo haré! quiero bucear-se ofreció Asuka.

-de acuerdo, comenzaremos a preparar a la unidad 02-

-está bien y nosotros?-preguntó Alex.

-estarán como refuerzo por si algo sale mal-ontestó Ritsuko.

-ok, inicien los preparativos!-ordenó Misato.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario para la misión, cables, mangueras criogénicas y el nuevo equipamiento EVA tipo-D, especial para la condición del volcán, resistente a la presión y al calor, igual a Asuka, le dieron un nuevo plug suit, idéntico al suyo pero en la muñeca tenía un botón extra a lado del de presurización.<p>

-para qué es este botón?-preguntó la segunda elegida.

-presiónalo-

-ok-y muy curiosa presionó el botón, provocando que su traje de conexión se infle, haciendo ver a Asuka como globo-no me pueden hacer esto!-salió los vestidores y fue a la jaula de su EVA, encontrando una sorpresa, su EVA estaba dentro de un traje gigante blanco similar al de un buzo, solo reconoció a su EVA por el rostro.-qué le hicieron mi preciosa unidad 02?!-gritó enojada.

-está equipada para resistir el magma-dijo Ritsuko.

-no se lo pueden quitar?-

-si, solo si quieres morir por el calor-

-pff!-

En ese momento llegaron Misato y los otros tres pilotos, entonces Alex vió la unidad 02.

-wow, un buzo gigante-dijo mirando la unidad 02.

-es mi unidad tonto!-dijo Asuka enojada.

Entonces Alex volteó donde Asuka notando lo inflada que estaba.

-oh, Asuka, eres tu?-

-si torpe no ves?-

-mm... te ves... jajajajaja!-comenzó a reir Alex.-tienes futuro en el zumo, jaja!-dijo riendo.

-no voy a hacer esto!-

-yo puedo hacerlo si quieren-habló ahora Rei.

-no, sería peligroso para tí-dijo Alex recuperado y preocupado.

-además, el EVA 00 no tiene el equipo especial para esas condiciones-ecusó Misato.

-está bien-dijo Rei.

-y bueno nosotros nos vamos?-preguntó Shinji.

-si, vayan a sus EVAs-dijo Ritsuko.

-ok, empecemos!-

En el volcán tenían a las unidades en los lados esperando que llegara la unidad 02 para capturar al ángel, para hacerlo, llevaba una jaula electromagnética, por fin el EVA 02 llegó, comenzaron a bajarlo.

-miren con que estilo entro!-dijo presumida Asukamientras era sumergida en el magma con una pose de clavadista.

Desde EVA 02 (Nigoki)

-vaya que hace calor aquí-dijo Asuka.

-cierto, pero continuacon la misión, aprovechando que el ángel está en estado embrionario, al bajar, captúralo con la jaula electromagnética, será facil!-

-ten cuidado Asuka-dijo Shinji.

-lo tendré-dijo Asuka con orgullo.

* * *

><p>En la superficie<p>

-crees que la piloto Soryu lo logre?-preguntó Rei.

-espero que si-dijo Alex.

-preguntaste al comandante sobre mi departamento?-

-me falta un detalle-dijo Alex mientras la unidad 10 tomaba una piedra con sus dedos y la lanzaba como una canica (esfera de cristal pequeña adornada con colores que juegan los niños mexicanos para divetirse) rumbo a la zona donde vive Rei.

-qué detalle?-

-ninguno, le preguntaré-dijo Alex sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Dentro del volcán<p>

El EVA 02 había logrado capturar al ángel con la jaula, obviamente, la pelirroja estaba llena de orgullo.

-si!, ven?, así es como se hace, soy la mejor piloto!-

De repente la jaula comenzó a moverse, se movía muy fuerte y el EVA02 la soltó.

-el ángel se liberó-gritó Hyuga.

-no-dijo Misato.

Así era, el ángel se había liberado, terminó su desarrollo, tenía forma extraña, su cuerpo era como el de un pez plano, con una boca en la parte inferior como la de una mantaraya y dos brazos delgados y largos, ya liberado empezó a atacar a la unidad 02.

-aagh! maldito!-

Su cuchillo progresivo se había caido y en la base al ver su problema, ordenaron a la unidad 01 que lanzara su cuchillo a Asuka.

-Shinji! arroja tu cuchillo a Asuka!-ordenó Misato.

-Hai!-contestó y tomó su cuchillo progresivo, soltándolo para que llegara a Asuka, una vez que llegó el cuchillo a Asuka esta comenzó a dar golpes al ángel, sin ningun resultado, el ángel siguió con su ataque, logrando arrancar una pierna a la unidad 02.

-no da resultado!-dijo desesperada Asuka, luego, el ángel cortó las mangueras del líquido criogénico.

-el líquido refrigerante se escapa!-gritó la teniente Ibuki.

-refrigerante, lo tengo!-dijo Asuka, luego tomó la manguera y la insertó en la boca del ángel.

-es verdad! la dilatación térmica!-dijo Ritsuko.

-muereeee!-dijo Asuka, el ángel estaba vulnerable, finalmente el EVA 02 encajó el cuchillo progresivo en sus ojos, con éxito, pero el equipo especial empezó a presurizarse al EVA 02, los cables se habían cortado y la unidad comenzó a hundirse en la lava.

-estoy perdida, bueno, hice lo que pude-dijo Asuka en voz baja mientras se hundía, segura de que iba a morir, de repente sintió que algo la tomaba, era la unidad 01 que se había lanzado dentro del volcán tomando a la unidad 02 de la mano, salvándola de su fín.

-no debiste Shinji, muchas gracias-dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

-no te dejaré ir Asuka-dijo Shinji sin miedo.

-lo haces bien Shinji, un punto para ti-dijo Alex para si mismo.

-la operación no tuvo los resultados esperados, pero el ángel está muerto-dijo Misato.

-eso es un éxito para mí-

* * *

><p>Luego para celebrar Misato y los pilotos (incluyendo a Rei) fueron a unas aguas termales para relajarse un rato, para mala fortuna Alex terminó con una marca en la cara, Rei sonrojada, un Shinji muriendo de risa, una alemana enojada, un estresado Pen Pen y una ebria Misato.<p>

(flashback)

-que vien se siente-dijo Alex mientras se hundía en el agua.

-sip, es su premio por el éxito de la operación-dijo Misato.

De repente llegó un paquete de Kaji, era pequeño y un poco pesado, para que luego un pingüino saltara de la caja directo al agua.

-bien, nos mandaron a Pen Pen-dijo Shinji.

-pasame el shampoo baka-dijo Asuka.

-si, toma-dijo lanzando el shampoo.

-como te sentiste dentro del volcán?-preguntó Alex.

-por lo que se sintió mucho calor-dijo Rei.

-pues, fue emocionante-dijo Asuka quitándose su sostén.

-a si?-dijo Alex volteando hacia Asuka, para darse cuenta de su error, esto puso a Asuka como un toro.

-hentai!-gritó para luego patear a Alex en la cara.

-no me fijé-dijo un Alex adolorido volando sobre el agua para luego caer encima de Rei.

-vuelve a voltear y te mato!-amenazó la pelirroja.

-si si, como quiera no ví nada, fiuu al menos caí en blandito-dijo recostándose de nuevo, dandose cuenta de que no hay almohadas dentro del agua.-mm, Shinji?-

-si?-

-estoy sobre piedra?-

-mm, no, estás encima de Rei-

-a ok, gracias, menos mal que estoy encima de...oh-dijo volteando hacia atrás de el.

-hola Alex-dijo Rei sonrojada.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rei disculpame por favor no tenía idea!-

-de acuerdo-dijo Rei aún sonrojada.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Shinji reía.

-lo siento los siento lo siento!-se disculpaba Alex más que Shinji haría.

(fin del flashback)

-crees que hoy fué un buen día?-preguntó Shinji.

-...no-dijo Alex.

* * *

><p>En el salón de juntas de SELEE había una reunión.<p>

-así que, el es el quinto elegido?-

-así es Ikari, y dentro de más tiempo vendrá la sexta elegida-dijo SELEE 03.

-de acuerdo, tengo entendido que fué enviado para controlar al tercer elegido-dijo Gendo.

-cierto, ahora, preséntate-dijo SELEE 01.

-mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa-dijo el joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos intensos.

"por fin te conoceré Shinji Ikari-kun"pensó el joven mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<p>

Respecto al cap. 5 no, no es karate lo que practica Alex sino kick boxing que es diferente a eso y por fín erendir vuelve ansío el OVA y la llegada tan pronta de Kaworu, y el anuncio de la llagada de la sexta elegida, quien será? ahí yo veré cuando escriba el capitulo 7 espero que no les sea aburrido el fic y comenten, por cierto Alex aprendió kick boxing para defenderse durante la crisis mexicana mencionada en el capitulo 3, tal vez haga un fic de eso, gracias a erendir, Aleksast, LEEC, y a los que mi historia es su favorita, no se apuren en un rato vendrán escenas ShinjixAsuka por ahora me despido para empezar con el leemos!


	7. Ch 7:Fiesta, bomba y problemas con tacos

Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arrival

Ch 7: Fiesta, bomba y problemas con tacos

* * *

><p>EVA no es mío y yo seré quien empiece el OVA con erendir y porcierto gracias a El Loco Pro por el comentario pero al menos escribe asco con C naco<p>

el capitulo es mas extenso y probablemente el loco pro es un compañero de colegio.y gracias por seguirme Micheru Shikinami Seiyuro-chan

* * *

><p>Alex y Rei estaban en la oficina del comandante haciendo una petición importante, el cambio de departamento de Ayanami, el comandante dudaba pero no había opción el edificio donde vivía se derrumbó.<p>

(flashback)

Rei por fín volvió de las aguas termales a su departamento, pero al llegar al edificio solo habían escombros, camiones, gruas y personas sacando lo poco que se salvó, afortunadamente nadie salió herido, ya que todos estaban en su trabajo cuando ocurrió el incidente, Rei no tenía preocupación, ya que lo que tenía lo llevaba puesto, pero empezó a preguntarse en donde se quedaría, no podía en NERV ya que por los constantes ataques de ángel el personal debe de quedarse en la base, no podía cambiar de edificio, porque las familias de ellos estaban ahí; luego pasó un hombre cerca de ella y le habló.

-oye, ¿tu vivías en este edificio?-

-si-dijo Rei.

-pues, creo que deberías irte y buscar asilo en otra parte-

-de acuerdo-

"ya sé a quién decirle" pensó Rei.

(fín flashback)

-y eso fue lo que pasó, comandante, le solicito el cambio de departamento a Rei-dijo Alex en tono serio.

-decidido, la señorita Ayanami va a quedarse en su departamento Zokinami-dijo el comandante.

-e-e-entendido-dijo Alex con los ojos abiertos.

-pueden retirarse-

-hai- dijeron los pilotos y se fueron.

Los dos pilotos iban por las calles de la ciudad y pasaron frente a un centro comercial, como es hábito de Alex no estaría tan mal comprarse un poco de ropa nueva, miró a Rei, notó que ella solo llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, y decidió proponerle que entraran para comprarle algo de ropa.

-Rei, ¿quieres comprar algo de ropa?-

-¿tiene algo de malo mi ropa?-

-no, pero es tu uniforme y siempre lo usas-

-se me asignó esta ropa- excusó Rei para luego mirarse y ver que era cierto, ella siempre usaba el uniforme de escuela, y la única ropa diferente que usaba era su plug suit.

-si, pero no estaría mal que cambiaras un poco ¿no?-

-cierto- dijo y entraron.

* * *

><p>Al terminar de comprar, Alex se impresionó al notar que era por genética el hecho de que una mujer compre tanto, incluso para ser su primera vez, el no compró ni cinco cosas y al comparar Rei llevaba no cinco cosas sino cinco bolsas, todas con su ropa interior, blusas, sostenes, jeans, faldas y medias, pero al menos tenía algo que ponerse, por fortuna Alex compró una almohada nueva para su huésped, luego llegaron al departamento cenaron y durmieron, el día siguiente tenían colegio.<p>

* * *

><p>En altas horas de la noche, Alex se despertó, sintió calor y se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, al acercarse a su habitación recordó que Rei se quedaría con él desde ese día, por solo querer verla, dio una mirada a su habitación, ella estaba durmiendo con una sábana, pero se dio cuenta de algo, estaba temblando de frío y para taparla, fue a su cuarto, sacó su sabana para cobijar a la peliazul, lentamente la iba cobijando, y ella dejó de temblar, vió el rostro de ella, era preciosa incluso cuando dormía, se acercó lentamente a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, lentamente, pero se detuvo al pensar que sería una falta de respeto hacerlo, así que decidió salir de su cuarto e irse a dormir al suyo.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Alex se levantó de buen humor y empezó a preparar el desayuno, Rei aún seguía dormida, pero lo tranquilizaba el saber que ella estaba bien, él ya se había duchado y cambiado, listo para el colegio, solo faltaba su compañera que por fin se levantó, estaba hambrienta y con dudas ya que misteriosamente una sábana la cobijó en la noche, se acercó a la cocina siguiendo el olor del desayuno y encontró a Alex con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Alex-dijo Rei.

-buenos días, en cinco minutos está el desayuno- dijo Alex para luego mirar a Rei, ella estaba desnuda y esto lo avergonzó.- Rei podrías cambiarte ¿por favor?- dijo Alex con la cara roja.

-¿por qué?-

-pues... no tienes ropa puesta y no es adecuado que andes así-

-así es como duermo-

-bueno, ve a cambiarte y a desayunar-dijo Alex más relajado.-y recuérdame comprarte una pijama-dijo y sonrió.

-si-dijo Rei también sonriendo.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Misato, los amigos de Shinji habían ido para ir al colegio con él, solo esperaban a que Misato saliera para desayunar y así lo hizo, pensarán que salió la Misato con sueño, resaca, despeinada, pero no, estaba arreglada, peinada y hasta podría decirse que sobria.<p>

-buenos días chicos-

-buenos días Misato-dijo Shinji.

-buenos días señorita Misato-dijeron a la vez Touji y Kensuke.

-wow señorita Misato ¡felicidades por su ascenso!-dijo Kensuke.

-¿ascenso?-preguntaron los otros chicos.

-sí, miren, tiene una placa mas lo que significa que tiene el rango de mayor-

-es cierto-

-oigan, que tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar-

-no es mala idea-

-listo, chiflados música, Hikari y yo adornos y baka la comida-hizo Asuka su aparición.

-¿yo solo hago la comida?-

-¿Zokinami sabe cocinar no?-

-...si-

-¡pues invítalo e él y a su novia tonto!-

-sí, oye ¿cuál novia?-

-pues la niña modelo-

-a sí, Ayanami-

-bueno, terminando la escuela empezamos la fiesta-

* * *

><p>Por fín en el colegio, Alex esperaba que fuera el almuerzo para darle su comida a Rei que en la mañana le había preparado, todo estaba aburrido y le llegó un mensaje de chat en su laptop.<p>

[Ikari01 le envío un mensaje.]

Ikari01:¿tenes un plan para lo de Asuka?

AlexZ10:más o menos, digamos que tienes un poco de ventaja por haberla salvado del volcán.

Ikari01:pues no tanta, casi siempre me molesta, me disculpo y se enoja más

AlexZ10:ya vi por qué siempre te disculpas, tal vez cree que eres un cobarde ya que en el EVA no te he visto tener miedo

Ikari01:¿crees que sea eso?

AlexZ10:pues es lo más probable

Ikari01:¿y qué hago?

AlexZ10:se menos disculpón

Ikari01:?

AlexZ10:deja de disculparte menos

Ikari01:y ¿otra cosa?

AlexZ10:sip, trata de hacerle un cumplido

Ikari01:de acuerdo, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta de Misato?

AlexZ10:¿qué fiesta?

Ikari01:celebraremos su ascenso

AlexZ10:que bien, si iré

Ikari01:tambien trae a tu novia

AlexZ10:quién?

Ikari01:tu novia... Ayanami

AlexZ10:¡NO ES MI NOVIA! :

Ikari01:ok ok pero llévala

AlexZ10:si lo haré

Ikari01:sabes donde vive ¿no?

AlexZ10:sip, en mi departamento

Ikari01:¿qué?

AlexZ10:ahora vive conmigo

Ikari01:ya veo que no es tu novia... ¡es tu esposa! JAJAJAJA

Shinji estaba aguantando la risa desde su lugar, Asuka notó esto, pero no le hizo caso, incluso sus amigos que lo miraban aténtamente.

AlexZ10:¡vuelve a decir eso y te voy a echar salsa en la cara cuando estés dormido!

Ikari01:ok tranquilo bueno, adiós

AlexZ10:adiós ;D

[Ikari01 está Desconectado]

Entonces en el aula, un maestro llegó con alguien más, era un nuevo alumno, un joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre, con una tranquila sonrisa.

-jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo compañero-

-hola, mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, espero que seamos buenos amigos-

El joven miró al tercer elegido, se acercó caminando para sentarse un pupitre detrás de el detrás de el, tenía la intención de hablarle, pero cuando iba a hacerlo fue interrumpido por un mexicano.

-hola chico nuevo, soy Alex Zokinami ¡Mucho gusto!-

-igual-dijo Kaworu y trató de hablar de nuevo con Shinji, de nuevo; fué interrumpido.

-¿eres de otro país? yo soy de México-

-no, soy japonés-

-está bien... tu nombre es Kawuri Dagiza ¿no?-

-no... es Kaworu Nagisa-

-ah, de acuerdo, me agradas-

-si y tu eres simpático-dijo Kaworu con cierto tono de mentira.-Shin...-

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a salir, sobre todo un grupo de jóvenes que iban a tener una fiesta, iban emocionados por la celebración, y mientras se alejaban el quinto elegido miraba atento a un mexicano, solo pudo decir tres palabras.

-verde, blanco, rojo-dijo con cierto disgusto.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Misato ya tenían casi todo arreglado, solo faltaba la comida.<p>

-¿qué prepararemos?-preguntó Shinji.

-tengo una idea-dijo Alex.

Shinji y Alex tenían utensilios de cocina, uno en cada mano, estaban por empezar una batalla campal, o una competencia de cocina (como el programa Master Chef) estaban determinados esperando, mirándose, finalmente Pen Pen dió la señal.

-waaaaaark!-(para los no conocedores de la serie Pen Pen es un pingüino, hay quienes leen esto y no conocen la serie).

Los pilotos comenzaron a preparar comida con una velocidad y destreza increible, caían algunos condimentos, pero no podía arruinar su comida, platillos japoneses contra mexicanos, rollos contra tacos, pescado contra garnachas (son quesadillas con la tortilla dorada en aceite y mucha salsa), salían platos cargados con varios tipos de comidas locales y extranjeras, cuadros de queso, guacamole, salsa de soya y demás, al terminar estaban agotados y casi sudando.

-fiuu, solo es cuestión de que las prueben y veremos quién es mejor-dijo Alex igual que Goku.

-sip, ojalá sea la mía-dijo Shinji.

-si tu, la mexicana es mejor-

-la japonesa amigo-

-mexicana-

-japonesa-

-mexicana amigo-

-¡japonesa!-

-¡mexicana!-

-¡japonesa!-

-¡YA CALLENSE BAKAS!-dijo Asuka enojada para evitar que se mataran.

-ok ok, ya-dijo Alex.

-¡ya llegué chicos!-dijo la celebrada haciendo entrada.

-¡felicidades Misato!-dijeron los chicos menos Rei quien solo estaba sonriendo, felicitando a la ahora Mayor Misato Katsuragi.

-aaaaw, gracias-

-no agradescas fue idea de Kensuke-

-no fue nada, ustedes hicieron el resto-

-¿pues, empezamos?-dijo Alex.

-claro, ¡a festejar!-dijo Misato y Asuka encendió la música, las chicas excepto por Rei se pusieron a bailar, Alex platicaba con Kensuke sobre el ejército de México, Touji con Shinji y Rei jugaba Mario Kart 64, era divertida la fiesta, Alex tuvo que salir por algo a su departamento.

-¡traje el pastel!-dijo Alex con un pastel en la mano (NOTA Alex es malo con los pasteles, normalmente se pasa de algún ingrediente).

-pero primero la comida ¿no?-dijo Misato.

-cierto, comamos-

Al comer los únicos que no probaban bocado eran Shinji y Alex, quienes observaban aténtamente para determinar quien cocinaba mejor, una vez que terminaron decidieron preguntar.

-¿cual estuvo mejor?-preguntaron a la vez.

-todo estuvo delicioso, sobre todo esta ensalada con panesillos-

-¡¿ensalada?!-preguntaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-me la enseñó la doctora Akagi-dijo Rei y los chicos cayeron al suelo con la boca abierta.

-pues, felicidades Rei-

-gracias-dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

-bueno ahora a comer el pastel-

-si-

Partieron el pastel, lo sirvieron en platos, y empezaron a comer, era muy dulce, y les encantó a todos, de repente se empezaron a sentir extraños.

-me gusta mucho este pastel-dijo Misato.

-sip, ahora si me salió bien-respondió Alex.

-es... delicioso-dijo Asuka.

-gracias-

-creí que no te salían bien los pasteles-dijo Rei con esa sensación por igual.

-cierto, siempre me paso de porción con algún ingrediente-

-me encanta, me recuerda a la cerveza-dijo Misato.

-es por que es pastel envinado-dijo Alex.

-¡¿envinado?!-preguntaron todos.

-sip, y por lo visto, se me pasó de vino, jejeje-

Todos se embriagaron, igual comieron el pastel y terminaron como copias borrachas de Misato.

-¡vamos a jugar a la botella!-dijo Asuka borracha.

-ya vas rojita-dijo Alex.

-¿qué es, la botella?-preguntó Rei.

-es un juego en el que se gira una botella y si un extremo de la botella apunta hacia tí, tienes que besar al que le apunta el otro extremo, ¿ok?-contestó Alex.

-si-

Empezaron el juego, no sentían vergüenza pues estaban ebrios, primero le tocó Shinji a Hikari, Touji y Asuka se sentían disgustados por eso, luego tocaron Touji y Misato el estaba emocionado y sin darse cuenta la atractiva mujer de cabello morado lo estaba besando, los siguientes fueron Kensuke y Rei, Alex se sentía disgustado por eso, Kensuke se acrecó a Rei y le dió un beso, esta no se movía, siguieron Alex y Misato, luego Hikari y Kensuke, en un momento súbito, tocó a Alex y a Rei.

-¡uuuuuuuuuuuuuuy! ahora ustedes tortolitos!-dijo Misato picarona.

Alex estaba dudando, al igual que Rei, estaba nervioso, le tocó con Rei, trató de acercarse un poco, pero Rei tenía ventaja, ella tenía más paso y lentamente se acercaron sus labios, fue un poco lento, pero a ambos les gustaba, se preguntaban que era la sensación cálida que estaba en su pecho, pero por las miradas de todos decidieron separarse.

-ahora ¿quién sigue?-preguntó Alex.

-pues veamos-dijo Misato y giró la botella una vez más, la botella daba vueltas y vueltas haciendo que los siguientes fueran... Asuka y Alex.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!-preguntaron los chicos avegonzados, estaban ebrios, pero no locos, realmente querían evitar eso, pero no hubo más opción, el beso fue rápido y dado por Asuka, aunque Rei se disgustó, pero no se notaba así que siguieron.

-¡Shinji y Asuka!-

-ok-

-vamos Shinji-dijo Asuka.

-pues, esta blblblbbl-Shinji no pudo decir más por que una pelirroja estaba tapando sus labios, era un gran sentimiento, ambos lo estaban disfrutando finalmente por falta de aire decidieron separarse.

-¿y ahora?-

-¡a seguir con esto!-

Así fue siguieron con su festejo, hasta el día siguiente, se quedaron dormidos por las 4 de la mañana, ya había amanecido y Rei descansaba cómodamente, recostada en su almohada que se movía ritmicamente...

"yo no tengo una almohada que se mueve" pensó para luego mirar que se quedó dormida encima de Alex, miró a su alrededor y estaba en la sala, a unos metros estaban Touji sobre Hikari, Kensuke en la pared, Misato en una silla tirada en el suelo y en la alfombra estaban Shinji y Asuka recostados la segunda sobre el primero, pero ella al darse cuenta estaba sobre la mesa, al parecer abrazada por Alex, y para disimular además de por la resaca decidió recostarse para dormir un rato más.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó de manera rápida, hubo un nuevo ataque de ángel, era una araña gigantesca con varios ojos que lanzaban ácido, este se puso encima del Geofrente, y soltó ácido para poder entrar, la ciudad se había quedado sin energía y los EVAs fueron sacados manualmente, como eran cuatro unidades fué más fácil, la unidad 10 lo suficientemente cerca del ángel le disparó con un rifle mientras las otras tres hacían refuerzo, fue demasiado sencillo ya que o el ángel tenía un campo AT muy debil o no existía, por fín regresó la electricidad y unos días mas tarde se detectó a un ángel orbitando la tierra, era gigantesco con tres grandes ojos, trataron de atacarlo con minas N2 sin resultado alguno, este lanzaba partes de su cuerpo que cada vez se acercaban más a Tokio-3, debido a que el ángel destruyó los satélites, decidieron estimar unpunto aproximado de caída, la ahora Mayor tuvo una extraña idea.<p>

-¿quieres que lo detengamos con las manos?-preguntó Asuka.

-así es-dijo confiadamente Misato.

-no se ve muy probable, repita el plan- dijo Alex.

-los cuatro EVAs deberán correr hasta el punto de impacto y detenerlo con sus campos AT, destruir el núcleo y listo-

-se dice fácil-

-vamos si lo lograremos-

-¿cómo estás tan segura?-preguntó Asuka.

-intuición femenina-

-no creo Misato siempre compra billetes de lotería y siempre falla-dijo Shinji.

-um, estamos muertos-dijo Alex.

-cierto-dijo Asuka.

-pues yo no estoy dispuesto a morir-dijo Shinji valientemente.

-yo tampoco-respondió Asuka.

-ni yo-dijo Alex.

-no pienso morir aún, no es necesario-dijo Rei.

-¡entonces vamos!-

Sacaron a los cuatro EVAs a la superficie, tenían que correr hasta el ángel y matarlo, si no explotaría destruyendo Tokio-3 pero los pilotos no estaban dispuestos a morir.

(por el canal de comunicación de los EVAs)

[como no renemos cálculos exactos, deberán tomar sus propias decisiones, pueden hacerlo, ¿listos?]

-¡hai!-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

(Evangelion 2.0 Soundtrack Destiny)

-estimando punto de impacto-

-el objetivo se está acercando-

-patrón azul confirmado-

-altura a 20000 metros-

-el objetivo está cerca,chicos, pueden hacerlo, EVAs, tomen su posición-dijo Misato y los EVAs se acomodaron en posición para correr,los pilotos estaban decididos a lograrlo.-saben que lo lograrán, saben que ustedes pueden, nuestras vidas están en sus manos, comiencen la operación-dijo y los cables umbilicales se desconectaron dejando a cinco minutos la energía de los EVAs, suficiente para hacerlo.-¡despeguen!-

Las cuatro unidades salieron a una gran velocidad, la unidad 00 saltaba los cables de electricidad, la unidad 02 igual saltaba pequeños edificios y puentes, la unidad 10 saltaba puentes y sorteaba edificios y la unidad 01 iba por el bosque a punto de saltar una montaña haciendo un gran salto, aterrizando violentamente, pero continuando con su curso, las otras tres unidades seguían saltando obstáculos, asemejando a los atletas olímpicos, siguieron corriendo de una manera sorprendente, luego el ángel hizo su siguiente acción.

-¡el objetivo usó su campo AT para cambiar su curso!-dijo Makoto.

-¡calculando nuevo punto de impacto!-dijo Hyuga mientras el ángel seguía cayendo, esta vez hacia un nuevo punto.

-¿qué pasa? es demasiado rápido, esto es malo, ¡no podré lograrlo!-dijo Asuka con clara preocupación mientras la unidad 02 corría.

-no puede ser-dijo Alex.

-tengo que hacer algo al respecto, ¡Misato!-dijo Shinji valiente y decidido.

-si, ¡cambien el curso del punto 203 al punto 255!-dijo Misato y unas rampas se levantaban haciendo que la unidad 01 también cambiara su curso.

-ahora del 722 al 1124, ¡manténganla!-dijo y unos edificios se levantaban, la unidad corría hacia ellos sin importar obstáculos, siguió corriendo, saltaba edificio tras edificio, con un grande y potente salto, la unidad 01 se dispuso a seguir con su misión, al aterrizar gracias a la alta sicronización del piloto comenzó a correr a una velocidad increible, casi supersónica, dejando estallidos detras, escombro y polvo, corriendo hacia la montaña, haciendo que la onda expansiva se llevara autos y cables.

El ángel se acercaba cada vez más a tierra a una increible velocidad, para fortuna de todos la unidad 01 tenía gran ventaja, pero el ángel estaba cada vez más cerca.

-altura al 12000 metros-dijo Makoto mientras el ángel continuaba con su misión bomba.

La unidad 01 fue la primera en llegar y continuó.

-campo AT, ¡al máximo!-dijo Shinji y se desplegó el campo de su unidad sosteniendo al ángel con sus manos, el ángel al darse cuenta de ello, hizo que saliera un torso, de forma similar a el tercer ángel pero si tenía cabeza, este tomó a la unidad 01 de las manos, apretándolas, provocando dolor al piloto.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!-gritó Shinji para que luego llegara la unidad 10 para su auxilio.

-¡ya llegué no te apures!-dijo Alex y la unidad 10 igual desplegó su campo AT sosteniendo al ángel.

-nene de papá! taquito!-dijo Asuka llegando en la unidad 02 para luego llegar la unidad 00 y abrir el campo AT, la unidad 10 hizo que la 00 sostuviera al ángel mientras sostenía el núcleo, y la unidad 02 sacó su cuchillo progresivo encajándolo en el núcleo, haciendo que el ángel cayera cual pluma, explotando y dejando un gran crater en la montaña, dando fín a la misión.

-¡lo logramos!-dijo Alex.

-cierto y nos quedamos sin energía-dijo Shinji.

-bueno a esperar-dijo Asuka.

-¿alguien se sabe un chiste?-dijo Alex para no aburrirse.

Era hora del almuerzo y Alex comería tacos, se sentó en su mesa y al tomar un taco con su mano notó que varios chicos presentes lo estaban mirando como un bicho raro, fue con Shinji y este le preguntó si no era raro comer con las manos, fue con Rei y le dijo lo mismo, fué con Kaworu e igual, entonces desesperado y hambriento decidió subir al tejado de la escuela, allí comió tranquilamente y cuando solo le quedaba uno una sombra lo tapó para que luego una chica le gritara.

-¡cuidadoooooo!-dijo ella tumbando al chico, había llegado en su paracaídas y Alex al levantarse vió que ella se ponía los lentes de nuevo.

-¡y tu como por qué venías en paracaídas?-preguntó Alex.

-ash, perdón es que pues fui enviada desde otro país y-se detuvo para oler a Alex.-mm, es olor a LCL, eres un chico interesante, demasiado debo decir y... ¿no es raro que comas con las manos?-

-aaaaaaaaay me lleva la-

Desde hace unos días, una extraña energía aparecía y desaparecía en una zona de Tokio-3, en NERV no lograban identificar que era, pero quizá no era buena señal.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<p>

Bueno, ojala les guste por que es mas largo y gracias por los favs y reviews excepto a El Loco Pro que ya se quien es y quiero empezar con el OVA por eso omití a un ángel y en Sahaquiel le dí el toque de el OST de Evangelion 2.0 para ambientarlo mejor y psss era Makinami quien llegó pero ella se presentará después.

gracias

nos leemos!


	8. Ch 8:elegidos,virus y la sombra Kirby

Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arrival Ch8

* * *

><p>erendir: ya estoy empezando el OVA<p>

Aleksast: gracias por la dedicatoria

* * *

><p>Como es costumbre mencionar, esta serie y personajes no son de mi propiedad, esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.<p>

* * *

><p>Ch 8: Hablando con los elegidos, virus informático y la sombra que se come todo<p>

* * *

><p>Dos pilotos se encontraban en la jaula de lo que es la unidad 06, dando una charla seria al fín.<p>

-y esta es tu famosa unidad Mark 06, ¿no es así?-dijo el mexicano.

-así es, Zokinami, estas cosas son la última esperanza de la humanidad- dijo el chico de cabellos plateados.

-no se si en verdad este mundo tenga esperanza-

-yo creo que puede haberla-

-eso espero, para un mundo que esta hundido en el caos no lo veo muy posible-

-no creo que sea caos, es solo el flujo universal siguiendo su curso de una manera perfecta y armoniosa-

-suenas muy filosófico-

-de hecho-

* * *

><p>En un cementerio el joven Ikari admiraba lo que parecía ser una estaca, con una inscripción en la base, era el nombre de quien lo dejó hace diez años.<p>

-Yui, Ikari-dijo el vástago del comandante.

-veo que llegaste temprano-dijo el comandante.

-no puedo creer que nos haya dejado-

-fue trágico perderla-

-incluso creer que ella está ahí abajo, ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro-

-no hay nada allí, es solo una fachada, luego de su muerte desechamos todo-

-¿nada, ni una foto o algo?-

-eso es solo material-

-pero yo tambien tengo derecho a recordarla-

-como dije es solo material- dicho esto el comandante subió a un helicóptero, dejando a su hijo solo, luego Shinji se fue.

* * *

><p>En el colegio, como es ahora normal un nuevo alumno entró al grupo, era una mujer, la misma que le cayó encima a Alex y lo reconoció como piloto.<p>

-hola, mi nombre es Mari Makinami-dijo la chica no tan nueva presentándose.

-y 'ora', que tanto piloto anda llegando- dijo Alex en voz baja.

-¿tambien es piloto?-preguntó Shinji.

-si, la encontré en el techo del colegio, veo que por fín entró-

-mmm, tu eres el chico que comía con las manos ¿no?- preguntó la chica de lentes.

-si, soy Alex Zokinami, mucho gusto-

-yo soy Mari Makinami, el gusto es mío-dijo sonriendo.

-y, ¿qué EVA piloteas?-

-perdónalo, no es muy discreto que digamos- dijo Shinji.

-no es buen lugar para hablar de eso, pero es la unidad 08- dijo Mari.

-de hecho, oí de una piloto que mató al tercer ángel, su EVA al parecer era la unidad 05-

-si, era mi antigua unidad-

-¿y qué le pasó?-

-pues fue destruida junto con el ángel-

-¿cómo pasó eso?

-pues...-

(flashback)

En una base de NERV se informó la liberación del tercer ángel, que estaba en crioestasis para evitar un ataque, por mala fortuna, logró despertar y se liberó.

Mientras, preparaban a una piloto para su primera misión en un EVA, la unidad verde oscuro y amarillo estaba preparándose para la misión.

*disculpa que no pudimos otorgarte un traje moderno, este es una unidad provisional, también, debido al funcionamiento, tienes que portar ese casco y los guantes grandes, te permitirán pilotear*

-ah no hay problema- decía con una sonrisa Mari, vestida con un plug suit de color verde oscuro, blanco y unos toques de gris, su rostro no se veía, pues era cubierto por el casco.

*estás siendo lanzada por los conductos, cuando establescas contacto visual con el ángel, ataca*

-de acuerdo-

Mari cantaba una canción mientras su EVA recorría los grandes conductos, al parecer esta unidad tenía ruedas en vez de piernas, y pinzas en vez de manos, además su cabeza en cierta forma recordaba a un tiburón, no era un EVA normal.

-¡oh ahí está!- dijo Mari al encontrar al ángel, parecía ser un esqueleto, de hecho lo era, trataron de experimentar con el y ese fue el resultado, despertó, no aprendieron con Adán y siguieron tercos con ese ángel.

El EVA se abalanzó al ángel, los ataques lograban dar, pero el ángel ya llevaba ventaja, la unidad 05 pudo contenerlo, terminaron saliendo de los conductos, la unidad hacía fuerza, obtuvo un resultado, dió en el núcleo, pero los brazos no tenían mucha fuerza, por fín se rompía el nucleo del ángel, estaba a punto de destruirse y Mari se expulsó antes de la explosión.

(fin flashback)

-vaya, entonces explotó el EVA junto con el ángel, y parte de la base-

-si así fue, ¿ustedes qué EVAs pilotean?-

-bien, yo piloteo la unidad 10, Shinji la unidad 01, Rei la unidad 00- dijo apuntando a la peliazul.-Asuka la unidad 02 y Nagisa la unidad Mark 06-

-wow, entonces somos varios pilotos-

-sip, seis para ser exacto-

-al menos hay refuerzos-

-jeje, cierto-

-¿y ustedes se quedan en NERV?-

-yo no, vivo en un departamento, a lado de Shinji, quien se queda con la mayor y Asuka, Rei, por un derrumbe que sufrió su edificio- dijo recordando lo del volcán- se está quedando conmigo un tiempo, y Nagisa, pues no se, tal vez el si-

En eso sonó la campana para salir, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tenían pruebas de sincronización y no debían faltar.

* * *

><p>Una vez en NERV, se les pidió a los pilotos que entraran desnudos a las pruebas (o como dicen en México "en pelotas" ); como era de esperarse, la pelirroja estaba avergonzada por tener que soportar esto.<p>

-si voltean hacia mi, los mato- amenazó la alemana.

-si si, como si quisiera ver eso-dijo Alex tapándose los ojos con la mano.

*ahora, entren a sus cápsulas de incersión* se escuchó por los parlantes.

-si- dijeron los seis pilotos (ahora si son todos).

* * *

><p>Dentro de la base habían detectado una especie de hongo que se encontraba en el cableado, lograron detenerlo por un tiempo; poco despues se confirmó que era un ángel.<p>

"mmm, veo que ya saben que soy" pensó el mensajero."bueno, vamos a actuar" en eso entró a la computadora MAGI, causando que todos se alarmaran.

-¡se detectó al ángel doctora!- gritó alarmada la teniente Ibuki -está en este momento invadiendo a la MAGI-

-no puede ser- dijo Ritsuko.

*¿qué sucede?* preguntó Alex por el canal de comunicación.

- no es nada- respondió Misato.

*fiu, que bien*

-es solo que un ángel está atacando-

*oh, solo eso, un ángel, ah no es tan malo*

-?-

*oh oh, ¿¡un ángel atacándo!? , ¡sáquenme ahora de aquí!*

-no podemos, el ángel está invadiendo la MAGI y por el momento no pueden salir-

*me siento inutil* dijo Asuka pyaor la situación.

*espero que lo puedan resolver* dijo Shinji esta vez.

*son NERV, no te preocupes cachorro* dijo Mari.

*ugh*

*bueno, en lo que tratan de matar al ángel voy a dormir un rato*dijo Alex.

Nagisa seguía tranquilo.

En eso Alex se quedó dormido, pero el ángel estaba entrando en su cápsula de incersión.

En el sueño de Alex

Misteriosamente Alex se encontraba en un lugar de su país natal, si no fallaba su memoria era la parte superior de la pirámide del sol, sentía que era muy real, aunque no tenía idea de que fuera un sueño.

-wow, mi amado México- dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-es hermoso, ¿no?- preguntó una entidad desconocida.

-¿mm, quien eres?- volteó y era una copia de el.

-estas estructuras, creadas por un ser hacia sus ancestros y los seres que adoraban-

-aún no me contestas-

-cierto, dejame decirte que en verdad eres un ser complejo-

-si claro, dime quien eres-

-soy una entidad a la que ustedes llaman ángel-

-es cierto, estaba en unas pruebas y de repente estoy aquí, ya veo, el que esta atacando NERV en este momento, entonces esto es una ilusión, un sueño-

-exacto, una proyección de tu subconciente, lo que aprisiona a tu alma-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-si, la aprisiona ya que lo que más deseas tener o lo que deseas crear esta proyectándose aquí, impidiéndote que puedas volverlo realidad, no es más que una fantasía-

-bien, tengo mi frase, vive el momento, el aquí y el ahora, los sueños son solo eso, sueños, mentiras, y lo que tu dices, creo que se llama sueño del alma, recuerdo que un tipo llamado Miguel Ruiz lo sabe, leí uno de sus libros -

-eres listo, ojalá el resto de los Lilim fueran así-

-los ¿Lilim?-

-si, la raza de la que provienes, la que será exterminada cuando me reuna con mi padre-

-¿tu padre, a qué te refieres?-

-si me disculpas; tengo una raza que destruir- en eso, Alex despertó.

La computadora fue invadida en uno de los archivos principales, en Melchor.

=SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA= se escuchaba por los parlantes.

=MELCHOR: ACEPTADA=

=GASPAR: DENEGADA=

=BALTAZAR: DENEGADA=

-tengo una forma de detenerlo, reprogramando la MAGI- dijo la doctora mostrando unos planos, entre uno de ellos, un cerebro humano.-estas son las notas de mi madre, ella créo esta computadora, por esto funciona como un cerebro, si una está en contra de la decisión del resto, la orden es denegada- mostró y tomó la nota con el cerebro- esto fué conectado al cerebro de mi madre, cada computadora representa una faseta de ella-

=SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA= decía la computadora por los parlantes.

=MELCHOR: ACEPTADA=

=GASPAR: ACEPTADA=

=BALTAZAR: DENEGADA=

-como decía representa cada faseta, la científica, la madre y la mujer, a la científica la admiro, a la madre la desconozco, y a la mujer la detesto-

Logró reprogramarla, el ángel por esto se destruyó, además de haber descubierto algo, que lo hizo dejar de buscar en el Geofrente, lograron deshacerse de el ángel, los pilotos salieron, algunos al saber que usaron solo la computadora, pues dejaron de sentirse inutiles, Shinji y Alex pensaron que podían haber pedido ayuda a Kensuke, pero pues... YOLO, Alex decidió no hablar de su encuentro con el ángel, si decía algo probablemente toda la sección dos lo tendría interrogando sin fin, prefirio callar y olvidar.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Misato, Shinji dormía tranquilo mientras escuchaba su SDAT, cuando un ruido lo despertó, la alemana gritona estaba acostándose a su lado.<p>

-ni sete ocurra voltear- dijo Asuka.

-de acuerdo-

-oye, Shinji, ¿no te sentiste inutil cuando el ángel estaba atacando y nosotros no podíamos salir?-

-si, algo-

-¿por qué piloteas el EVA?-

-pues, busco la aprobación de mi padre-

-hum, idiota-

-y tu ¿por qué piloteas?-

-es mi forma en que puedo sentirme en mi hogar, donde este mi EVA será mi hogar-

Shinji tomó valentía, decidió que no arruinaría esto.-¿por qué estas durmiendo aquí?-

-mmm... pues, me sentía incómoda en mi habitación-

-¿y los demás días te sentías igual?-

-si-

-entonces, ¿por qué no veniste aquí antes?- preguntó Shinji, había hecho a un lado el SDAT.

-que cosas dices baka- dijo Asuka con un poco de vergüenza, no esperó que el miedoso este fuera a ser tan... ¿atrevido?, le daba atención, cosa que ni el tipo ese de Kaji hacía, pero era orgullosa y se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza.

-en fin, voy a dormirme- dijo Shinji.

-si claro- respondió la pelirroja y ambos durmieron juntos, de nuevo.

En el departamento de Alex

Rei despertó, escuchó unas ruidos extraños viniendo de la sala, esta vez si habían comprado una pijama para ella, todavía no se acostumbraba a ella, al menos la cubría, se levantó y Alex estaba al parecer jugando un videojuego, era para cualquier "gamer" con mucha experiencia reconocer la melodía que sonaba en la televisión.

*rolling around at the speed of sound,

got places to go, gotta ¡follow my rainbow!,

can't stick around, have to keep moving on,

guess what lies ahead, only ¡one way to find out!,

must keep on moving ahead,

not time for guessing, follow ¡my plan instead!,

trusting in what you can't see,

take my lead i'll set you free,

follow me, set me free,

trust me and we will escape from the city,

i'll make it trought, follow me"

Estaba jugando un tipico de Sonic en la Gamecube, Rei se acercó y habló.

-¿no puedes dormir?-

-oh, ¿Rei? no no puedo dormir-dijo Alex pausando el juego.

-te acompaño un rato si quieres-

-si, no tengo problema- entonces Rei se sentó junto a Alex.

-¿por qué no puedes dormir?-

-... no es nada, es que justo hoy me acordé de mi abuelo- dijo mostrando una foto.

-murió, ¿verdad?-

-si, un gran hombre, sobrevivió al segundo impacto a pesar de su edad, logró cosas que me parecen increibles, desempeñó todo tipo de oficios, construcción, carpintería, electricista, plomero, mecánico, era un maestro de todo, siento orgullo de tener un familiar así y me de tristeza haberlo perdido.-dicho esto agachó la cabeza, Rei solo miraba.

-lo siento-

-oye Rei-

-si-

-gracias por escucharme- dijo y la abrazó ligeramente.-no quería preocupar a Shinji o alguien más, pero tu si me escuchaste, queria sacar esto- ambos sonrieron.

- de nada- luego Alex se separó.

-bueno, ¿quieres jugar Mario Party?-

-está bien-

Luego de dos horas de juego por fin pudieron ir a dormir, el día siguiente tenían más pruebas, no irían a la escuela, era lo bueno de ser piloto, lo malo era que tenían que estar todo ese tiempo "libre" en NERV.

Al dia siguiente por fín en las pruebas, las cosas iban de la forma digamos habitual, no hubo errores, transcurría de forma normal.

-¿cuál es mi índice Mayor?- preguntó ansioso Alex.

-vas bien, es de 115.7 por ciento-

-¿el mío es mayor verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-es de 116.4 por ciento-

-¡ja! te gané niño-

-solo lo pregunté porque me sirve para pilotear mejor, no por competencia-

-ok ok y ¿cuál es el de el baka?-

-el mío, cierto ¿cuál es?-

-es de 118.7 por ciento eres el numero uno-

-ja ja-

-muy bien Shinji, es un gran avance- dijo Alex.

-yo seré la mejor- dijo Asuka en voz baja.

Ese mismo día se manifestó otro ángel, su forma era la de una esfera color negro con rayas blancas y con una gigantesca sombra, iba avanzando lentamente por la ciudad, tanto que la poca gente que podía huir pues...

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- decía la multitud con voz de zombi, mientras caminaban escapando de la sombra más veloz del planeta, ok no.

Como es costumbre y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sacaron a las seis unidades, puede que el ángel sea lento, pero es grande, ocultos detrás de unos edificios los seis EVAs esperaban a que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas.

[En la cabina de la unidad 01]

DESDE EVA10 *oye Shinji, si ese ángel ataca como lo derrotaremos*

DESDE EVA02 *le pides ayuda porque el es el de los altos índices ¿verdad?*

DESDE EVA10 *le pregunto para planear una estrategia en equipo*

DESDE EVA02 *pues el lo puede resolver, es el numero uno o ¿no?*

-si puedo- dijo Shinji y salió de su escondite disparando con su Uzy tamaño EVA, el ,angel desapareció, reapareciendo debajo de los EVAs, ocasionando que se hundieran, cinco unidades lograron treparse en unos edificios para salir, dandose cuenta de que el ángel se "tragaba" todo lo que caía en la sombra, los cinco EVAs se habían salvado y ¡esperen! ¿no eran seis?

Por mala fortuna la unidad 01 cayó en las garras o en la boca del ángel, y para acabarla tenía medio EVA hundido en la sombra, finalmente solo se podía ver como se hundía hasta desaparecer.

-Shinji ¡no!- gritaba Alex.

-¡Shinji!- exclamó Rei.

Pasó un tiempo y se ideó el plan para sacar a la unidad 01 haciendo que los EVAs estuvieran cerca de la sombra, desplegando sus campos AT, luego lanzarían todas las bombas N2 y así lograría sacar al EVA 01 pero no aseguraba la supervivencia el piloto en ese plan, según el comandante, sacar al EVA 01 era la prioridad, era muy desesperante ver un padre que no se preocupa por su hijo, tan frío y déspota con el, pero bueno siguiendo con el plan el resto de las unidades estaban rodeando al ángel.

Al estar por comenzar dentro del ángel

Shinji estaba en una especie de vacío, desnudo y en posición fetal cuando una persona se acerca a el.

-¿mamá?-

La presencia entonces se acercó a el y lo abrazó, en ese momento el EVA 01 se reactivó y comenzó a hacer fuerza para salir del ángel; en el exterior todos notaron que el ángel comenzaba a variar su forma y su color se volvió sin franjas, llegando solo a negro, cuando pensaron que iba a atacar, se equivocaron pues el mensajero al parecer comenzaba a presentar una abertura, y este salpicó sangre, convirtiendo su entorno a rojo, y lo vieron; el EVA 01 estaba saliendo del ángel rugiendo y partiendo en dos al ángel, cubierto casi en su totalidad en sangre, era una visión horrible, viendolo por el otro sentido se podría decir que el ángel estaba pariendo al EVA; la unidad cayó sobre la sombra rompiendola, mientras también rugía dejando a el resto de los pilotos pasmados menos a Kaworu claro está, pero el resto.

-lo veo y no lo creo, eso no es un robot, es un mounstruo- dijo Alex perturbado.

-¿yo piloteo uno de esos?- dijo Asuka sorprendida.

-así que esta es su forma verdadera- dijo sonriendo y en voz baja el piloto del Mark 06.

-es increible- decía Mari mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-a partir de que mounstruo hemos creado al EVA- dijo Ritsuko.

En el departamento de Misato, días despues el combate contra el ángel "Kirby" como le decía Alex puesto que se comía todo,el mexicano se encontraba jugando lo que todo borracho (ebrio, pasado de copas, pedo, lo que entiendan) juega, el "dominó" , tenía un digno oponente, uno que rivaliza con el campeón mundial, afortunadamente no estaban apostando dinero, sino Alex sería pobre, solo eran galletas.

-tu turno- dijo Alex.

-¡wark!- respondió Pen Pen mientras ponía otra ficha en la mesa.-¡wark!-

-si ya se que voy yo- dijo poniendo otra ficha.

-¡wark!-

-ok pongo-

-wark-

-no, ya no quedan "mulas", ¿cómo es que puedo entenderte?-

-wark-

-se que no estoy loco-

-wark-

-tampoco estoy ebrio-

-wark-

-no, menos enfermo, sigues tú-

-wark-

-pasas, ok mi última ficha y ya, gané despues de haber perdido 38 juegos seguidos, espera, ¡gané!- dijo Alex emocionado- ¡ja, en tu cara pingüino!-decía mientras brincaba.

Fin CAP. 08

* * *

><p>¡OMAKE!<p>

Shinji iba a correr a super velocidad para evitar que Sahaquiel cayera, el EVA 01 comenzó a ir más rápido, rompiendo la barrera del sonido mientras gritaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAJUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Peter, impresionado por sus poderes de salto arácnidos estaba por saltar a un edificio muy lejano y al saltar gritó:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAJUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Goku iba a lanzar un Kamehameha y al hacerlo dijo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAJUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Sonic corría escapando de Eggman y al pasar por una rampa muy alta gritó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAJUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Porque el orgullo mexicano está en todas partes, dedicado pre 20 de noviembre, Revolución mexicana a 114 años del cambio.

* * *

><p>Aquí de nuevo, se siente bien volver, luego de yo sentí que un mes, he vuelto y actualizo de nuevo esta historia llena de amor, suspenso, risa, tacos y demás, perdón si me he retrasado y esto hacía falta para el OVA, busco que se de su agrado y como es costumbre decir pero no lo hacen, dejen su comentario, una seguidora estuvo pidiendo que actualizara y eso me motivó así que aquí esta, el esperado ( o no ) regreso de MCAlex976.<p>

Saludos y nos leemos.


End file.
